


Warriors: Clouded By Love

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: Some say that love is blind.Three sisters born from a broken code. From forbidden roots, their story is bound to hold tragedy from the beginning.But will history repeat itself in a later generation?





	1. Allegiances

Pineclan:  
Leader: Duskstar: Brown tom with black stripes and green eyes.  
Deputy: Splashpool- Blue she-cat with white swirls and blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Herbmist - Dappled she-cat with clouded gray eyes.

Warriors:  
Greyfur- Grey tom with brown eyes.  
Nightpelt- Black she-cat with white spots all over her pelt and hazel eyes.  
Sweetsky- Honey coloured pelt she-cat with blue eyes.  
Iceleaf- Blue-gray pelt tom with yellow eyes.  
Blazeleaf- Orange tom with brown splotches all over his pelt and bright green eyes.  
Flamebreeze- Orange she-cat with clear eyes.

Queens (she-cat expecting and nursing kits):  
Irislily - Orange she-cat with blazing green eyes (nursing Herbmist's kits- Diamondkit, Honeykit and Rosekit)

Elders:

Dapplefeather- Light brown tom with dark brown paws and rip of tail and chocolate brown eyes.  
Ivyflower- White and Orange tabby she-cat with a mark on her side that is black and the shape of an ivy leaf and hazel eyes.  
Cloudleaf- White tom with yellow paws and hazel eyes.  
Mistyleaf- Silver she-cat with green eyes.  
\------------------------------------  
Moorclan:  
Leader: Emberstar- Fiery red tom with yellow eyes.  
Deputy: Breezespots- White and silver tom with blue eyes.  
Medicine cat: Windrain- White and blue tom with black eyes.

Warriors:  
Crowtalon- Black tom with blue eyes.  
Breezefur- Dark gray tom with gray eyes.  
Owltail- White and brown speckled tom with gold eyes.  
Hawkclaw- Brown tom with yellow eyes.  
Birdshell- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes.

Queens:  
Blueheart- Blue she-cat with red eyes. ( nursing Owltail's kits, Silverkit and Scalekit, 2 moons old.)  
Sparkbird- Black she cat with white flecks through her pelt and purple eyes. (nursing Emberstar's kits, Ashkit and Flamekit, 4 moons old)  
Moonflare- Silver she-cat with yellow eyes. (expecting Breezespot's kits)

Elders:

Clearseed- Brown she-cat with light green eyes.  
Ashfeather- Dark gray tom with blazing yellow eyes.  
Maskedtail- White she-cat with a black patch across her blue eyes.  
Lizardtail- Black and white rippled tom with black eyes.  
\------------------------------------  
Forestclan:  
Leader: Featherstar- blue tom with yellow eyes.  
Deputy: Mouseshimmer- Brown she cat with hazel eyes.  
Medicine cat: Treeheart- dark brown tom with light brown streaks and green eyes.

Warriors:  
Bluedapple- Dappled blue and black tom with dark green eyes.  
Jumpingsong- Black tom with red patches and dark brown eyes.  
Flametail- Gray tom with a red tipped tail and blue eyes.  
Brackentail- Brown tom with green eyes.  
Sweetclaw- Cream and honey patched she-cat with yellow eyes.   
Honeyclaw-Brown she-cat with honey coloured eyes.

Queens:  
Acornclaw- Dark brown she-cat with light brown eyes. ( nursing  
Jumpingsong's kits, Sharpkit, Dappledkit and Shadekit, 2 moons old)  
Liontail- Golden she-cat with a fluffy a brown tail and yellow eyes. (expecting Featherstar's kits.)

Elders:  
Quietmist- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.  
Leafspots- Dappled brown and russet she-cat with amber eyes.  
Onetail- White she-cat with blue-green eyes.  
\------------------------------------  
Currentclan:  
Leader: Cloudstar- silver she cat with grey blotches and white eyes.  
Deputy: Riverspots- blue tom with light grey spots and grey eyes.  
Medicine cat: Riverfur- silvery- blue tom with deep blue eyes.

Warriors:  
Minttalon- Silver tom with mint green eyes.  
Rivercry- White she-cat with light blue eyes.  
Mistystream- Pale gray tom with pale yellow eyes.  
Brighteye- White and gray striped tom with blazing amber eyes.  
Suneye- Blue-gray tom with gold eyes.  
Riverfrost- Dark gray-blue and white patched tom with opaque light gray eyes.  
Streamclaw- White and pale gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes.

Queens:  
Oceanmoon- Dark blue she-cat with white eyes. (nursing Riverfrost's kit Shinekit)  
Rockpool- Dark gray she-cat with light gray spots and deep blue eyes.(nursing Mintalon's kit Streamkit)

Elders:   
Berrystream- Rippled light and dark blue tom with red eyes.  
Silverrain- Silver and pale gray striped she-cat with green eyes.

Cats outside clan:  
Seed-tom  
Sparkle- she cat  
Storm-tom  
Drizzle-tom  
Leaf- she cat  
Wing-tom  
Stream- she cat


	2. Prologue

The wind ruffled through the trees carrying its whispers of the forest's secrets in its songs.  
A she-cat sat by the river, her dappled pelt glistening in the moonlight. Beside her, a tom sat, his black coat shimmering an ash gray.

"Crowtalon," the she-cat meowed, glancing at the tom, "we can't do this anymore." she stated, getting to her feet.  
The tom's ears twitched in annoyance at the she-cat's harsh statement, "Why?" he queried.  
The she-cat let put a huff, "Because, this-us-we- we're breaking the code. More than one. I am a medicine cat and you're a warrior. A warrior from a different clan. It would never work out. So we have to stop." she explains, scuffing her front paws on the bank.  
"We could leave you know? Run away, be free from the code, be free to love each other and have a family." the tom said with a hopeful tone.  
The she-cat shook her head, "No, we are bound to different rates. I have chosen the path of loving and devoting my time to my clan." she replied sadly.  
"Tomrrow. We could leave tomorrow, run away and live happily together far from this place am all of their codes." Crowtalon pleaded, looking at the medicine cat.  
The she-cat sighed, "Tomorrow, at dusk. We'll try this. But for now I must go." she said.  
Crowtalon spurred with delight, "Until tomorrow, love." he meowed, leaping into the river and crossing onto the other side.  
The she-cat watched the black tom disappear into the forest on the other side. Shaking her head, she made her made her way back to her camp.

Once dawn broke the next day, the she-cat was dreding her decision to meet with her lover at dusk. She paced around the medicine store, trying to focus on what she'd need to gather for leaf-bare.  
"Herbmist."   
The medicine cat looked up to greet the cat who had called her. A purr escaping her throat as the familiar cat padded towards her.  
"Irislily, what can I do for you?" she asked, turning back to her herbs.  
"You must be careful with your affairs. Rumors are starting to spread about your loyalties towards out clan. I will hold your secret, but you must stop seeing him." Irislily warned the she-cat.

Herbmist smiled sadly, "After today, there will be no more secret to hold." she busied herself with with some poppy seeds.

Irislily stared at Herbmist, "What do you mean?" she queried, tilting her head to the side.

"I will meet Crowtalon at dusk, tonight Starclan will decide my fate." Herbmist placed the poppy seeds into their whole.

Irislily sat, "What do you mean? Starclan will decide? You aren't going to keep breaking codes for some silly love are you?" the she-cats tone was laced with worry.

"Starclan will decide whether my path lies with my love, or my clan. We plan to leave together, tonight." Herbmist replied, the tip of her tail twitching.

Irislily shook her head, "You would betray your own clan, leave your own kin for a cat from another clan? I can not make your decisions for you, but I can try and advise you on the mistakes of your path." she moewed with caution.

Herbmist turned to face the worried she-cat, padding over to her she nudged Irislily's flank, "I am following what my heart is telling me, if it betrays the code so be it, but I will never leave you. As long as you can think of me, I will be with you. You're only doing what any worried older kin was. I will forever be with you, sister." she stated, backing away from the warrior.

Irislily nodded, her eyes clouding over, "I can see you will not be persuaded. While I do not agree with your decision, I will support you." standing up, she turned and padded away from the medicine den, leaving the medicine cat alone once more.

At dusk, Herbmist slipped out of the gorse entrance, quickly padding toward the river. The black tom sat attentively glancing around. Letting out a purr as he spotted the medicine cat.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." Herbmist grumbled, not stopping to greet the black tom.

Crowfeather got to his paws, confused by his loves sudden hostility. "I will not force you to go if you do not want to. I can now see that your clan is more important than my love." he turned his back to her.

Herbmist stopped, turning to face the other clan cat. "So it will be. But I will spend one more night with you. If you would like. I do love you, but I swore to the medicine cat code. My clan need me, I must put them first." she explained.

The black tom simply nodded his head, padding after the she-cat.

"We can shelter in the hollow of the fallen oak, at the far end of our borders, no other cats patrol there often." Herbmist meowed, leading the way.

Crowfeather nodded, falling silently in step behind Herbmist.


	3. Chapter One

A warm breeze swept through the log, waking Herbmist from her slumber. The scent of her lover still clung to her fur.

'I must find some wild garlic to roll in.' the medicine cat thought to herself, getting to her paws and stretching.

She padded out of the log and back towards camp.

 

'A moon has passed, the others are starting to spread rumours about how large I am. Oh Starclan, what did I get myself into?' Herbmist thought as she padded towards the fresh-kill pile.

"Herbmist." Another she-cat purred, joining the medicine cat.

"Irislily." Herbmist replied, ignoring the heavy feeling of the weight of her stomach.

"You have kits don't you?" Irislily meowed, in a quiet tone.

They arrived at the fresh-kill pile and Herbmist picked up a small mouse.

"Yes. But you already know that, dear sister." the medicine cat replied with an amused purr.

"Irislily!" another cat called from the other side of the clearing.

Herbmist let out a purr of amusement at her sister's thought. "Go and be. I'm always around for a talk. Cloudleaf on the other hand, would much prefer if I wasn't with you." she stated.

Irislily gave Herbmist a dirty looking before bounding over to the tom on the other side of the clearing.

Herbmist shook her head, padding back to the medicine den.

 

Pain rippled through the she-cat as she lay by herself in a hollow log, lined with moss.

The first kit born, all black.

The second kit born, blazing golden.

The third kit born, light gray.

The medicine cat licked them, trying to make them warm as they meowled. She guided them to her side with her tail. "My sweet kits, I will not be with you after today. But I will always love you."

A rustling at the near the open end of the log caught the tired queens attention.

"Herbmist?" a questioning voice asked.

A black cat popped their head into the entrance of the log.

"Nightpelt." Herbmist replied.

"You did remember that Duskstar made strict rules for all cats to be back by night-fall. There have been rogues scented in our territory and we can't afford to have our cats injured, let alone our medicine cat." Nightpelt explained.

Herbmist moved her tail, revealing her kits, "I was searching for borage leaves, as Ivyflower will start kitting soon and leaf-fall is hard on prey. When I was on my way back, I heard meowling and thought I would investigate, I found them all huddled together, shivering. I thought I'd get them warm before trying to get them back to camp." she explained.

"How are they feeding off you?" Nightpelt asked.

"I found a few small leaves, so I ate them." Herbmist lied, the tip of her tail twitching.

Nightpelt nodded, seeming to believe the story, "Okay. Let's get them back to camp before the rogues find them." she said.

Herbmist nodded, passing her the gray one and picking up the golden one. The black one scrambled, trying to find her belly, only to climb onto her back.

With a nod from Nightpelt, the two she-cats headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter Two

The two she-cats carefully carried the kits into the camp, placing them in the clearing, Herbmist carefully curled her tail around the kits to keep them warm.

"I will go and get Duskstar." Nightpelt meowed, padding towards the leaders den.

Cats started to emerge from different spots around the camp, murmuring between themselves about the mysterious kits with the Forestclan medicine cat.

A brown tom padded towards Herbmist with Nightpelt following.

"Herbmist, Nightpelt tells me that you have brought kits into the camp." he stated, sitting in front of the medicine cat.

Herbmist bowed her head in greeting, "Yes Duskstar. I found these kits," she moves her tail revealing the small scruffs of fur, "in a log, abandoned. They were meowing for food." she lied, sitting straight.

"There was no trace of any other cats at all?" Duskstar questioned, tilting his head to the side to observe the kits.

"No. There were no scents of any other cat in the whole area." Nightpelt chimed in, sitting close to Herbmist.

Duskstar nodded, acknowledging the senior warriors' statement. "Very well. Nightpelt also informed me that you were feed the kits." his tail flicked with anticipation.

Herbmist nodded, "Yes. I was picking borage leaves for Ivyflower as she is having kits soon and it is leaf-bare so prey is hard to come by. But I ate them once I found the kittens because they looked almost starved." she could feel her back fur starting to stand on edge under all of her clanmates stares.

Duskstar glanced at the kits and then back at Herbmist once more, "Yes. It is true that leaf-bare has not been to kind this season. But we are also in need of kits." he stated.

"We hardly have enough prey to feed ourselves, how are we going to feed three more hungry mouths?" one of the clanmates behind Herbmist called out.

Duskstar raised his head to address the cat that had called out, "You will not lose your prey to these kits Cloudleaf. Rest assure that the elders will still get fed first." he dismissed.

"Duskstar, these kits have done nothing to deserve to be exiled out of camp. They wouldn't survive but a night in the cold. By how they look, they're barely a moon old, maybe fourteen suns if they were lucky to survive without a parent for that long in our territory." Herbmist explained, praying to Starclan that her kin wouldn't give her kits to the foxes.

"How are we to feed them Herbmist?" Duskstar questioned.

"I could help out." Irislily meowed, padding over and sitting next to her sister, glancing at her nieces.

"But you're our best warrior Irislily." Nightpelt meowed.

"No, I am the best equipped for everything. Greyfur is just as good at tracking and you're better than me at hunting. Besides, the clan needs experienced warriors to defend it's borders, not a new warrior who has only been one for a few moons." Irislily quipped, the tip of her tail twitching.

Duskstar sighed, "Very well. As long as it doesn't take to much prey. They can stay, Forestclan is not one to turn away defenceless kits and leave them in the cold." he stated.

"I will make sure that Irislily has lots of borage leaves to work up her milk suply. Thank you Duskstar." Herbmist meowed dipping her head.

Duskstar nodded, padding back towards his den.

Herbmist, Nightpelt and Irislily each picked up a kit, taking them towards the nursery.

Irislily set the kit in her mouth down in front of one of the old moss nests, laying down.

Nightpelt left the kitten she had with Herbmist and padded towards the warriors den.

Herbmist nudged the remaining kits towards her sisters side, "I will bring you some of the borage leaves I have in my den and from today on I will bring you them every time the kits need to feed. If I find any prey while I am out trying to find more borage leaves I will bring it straight to you as the clan doesn't seem to like the idea of feeding the kits." She explained, "Thank you for offering to foster them."

Irislily laughed, "We can read each others thoughts, I heard you praying to Starclan. I wasn't going to let our father exile my kin." curling her tail around the kits as they curled against her stomach.

Herbmist nodded, "I will be back with the leaves soon." she meowed, turning and padding towards her den.

 


	5. Chapter Three

Many dawns had passed since the kits had been brought into the clan, much to the clans disgust. It was a bitter warm leaf-bare morning when Herbmist was woken by the excited meows of Irislily.

"Herbmist. You must come quickly!" the orange queen meowed.

Herbmist grumbled, quickly becoming alert, "What is it? Has Ivyflower started kitting? She's early if she has." the medicine cat replied, padding towards the herb store.

"No. It's your kits, their eyes are open. I thought you'd like to come and see them." Irislily responded, her tail swishing eagerly.

Herbmist stopped,  _I can't be around them often. It will hurt to much._ "Of course." she replied, as Irislily got to her paws and led the way to the den.

Once they got there, the three kittens were sitting eagerly at the entrance of the medicine den, waiting for their mother.

"Irislily, may we go out now?" the golden coloured she-kit asked.

Irislily chuckled, "No. First you must be checked over by Herbmist to see if you are all healthy." she explained.

Herbmist flicked her tail in welcome, "Hello. I'm the clan medicine cat, I'm here to help if you're ever injured or sick." she explained, padding towards the kits.

The black one took a step away from Herbmist, "You smell funny." she commented.

Herbmist let out a purr of amusement, "Those are herbs, they're what I use to help heal the clan." she explained.

After the check-up, Herbmist reported that the kits were healthy, remarking that they would all make fine warriors before marking her way back to the medicine den to check her stores.

 

Two moons had past since the kits had entered the camp and slowly the clan had started to accept them.

"They'll be apprentices soon, can you believe it Herbmist?" Nightpelt meowed, her tail swishing from side to side as the medicine cat treated a scratch she had gotten from a bramble bush during hunting patrol.

Herbmist padded cobwebs onto the she-cats wound, "Yes, just a few more dawns as kits. They're all strong kits. They'll all make brilliant warriors." she commented, her gaze flitting over to where her kits were chasing Ivyflower's kits, worry suddenly washing over her. Wondering what her sister was thinking about right now.

"Herbmist?" Nightpelt meowed, breaking the medicine cat out of her thoughts.

"Pardon?" Herbmist replied, finishing off the cobwebs.

"I said that it was very kind of Irislily to foster Ivyflower's kits also, even after fostering three we brought back." Nightpelt responed.

"Oh. Yes. Irislily has told me that she wouldn't trade the chance for the world as she is not sure if she'll ever find a mate that would put up with her jabbering. At least she can tell stories to the kits." Herbmist replied.

Ivyflower had passed while kitting,  exactly seven dawns after

"I'll say. I hope that I get to apprentice one. I haven't had an apprentice yet." Nightpelt confessed, getting up.

"Rest for a while, that scratch is not deep but could still get infected." Herbmist replied, "And I'm sure that if you don't get the apprentice one of the ones I found, Duskstar will let you apprentice one of Ivyflower's."

The warrior nodded, "You're right. Thank you, I will rest." she replied, padding away.

Herbmist sighed,  _How long will it take for the truth to come out?_ _I'll_ _do everything to make sure they_ _don't_ _know. No_ _matter_ _how much it hurts me to watch the, grow up._ She shook her head with one last glance at her kits before padding back into the medicine den.


End file.
